


No Hands! (Look Ma!)

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [1]
Category: Pennipeds
Genre: Art, Dicks, Gen, Rhythmic Gymnastics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: You wanted a seal doing rhythmic gymnastics, you get a seal doing rhythmic gymnastics. (With a cock of at least 10 inches, as requested.)
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	No Hands! (Look Ma!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elijah_was_a_prophet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijah_was_a_prophet/gifts).




End file.
